supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
An Autumn Spin
��A new cute quest is here, for a great start in the new season.�� 'Requirements:' Level 12 'No timers! ' You have 6 days to complete all the tasks. 'Rewards:' *Fruit Market (700 every 3 hours, needs 18 to start) *Wooden House (275 every 4 hours) *Pumpkin Stand *Birdbath *Well *35 sc-an-autumn-spin-start.PNG sc-an-autumn-spin-claim.PNG|Don't forget to claim your rewards! sc-an-autumn-spin-rewards1.PNG sc-an-autumn-spin-rewards2.PNG There are three different task chains for different players (#1 for levels 12-49, #2 for levels 50-69, and #3 for levels 70+) 'Quest Steps:' Levels 12-49= sc-an-autumn-spin-level1-1.PNG|An Autumn Spin 1 sc-an-autumn-spin-level1-2.PNG|An Autumn Spin 2 sc-an-autumn-spin-level1-3.PNG|An Autumn Spin 3 sc-an-autumn-spin-level1-4.PNG|An Autumn Spin 4 sc-an-autumn-spin-level1-5.PNG|An Autumn Spin 5 sc-an-autumn-spin-level1-6.PNG|An Autumn Spin 6 An Autumn Spin I *Produce 5 Lots of Wool (Textile Factory - 10m) *Collect 10 Charms (German House) *Collect 10 Glasses (Summer House) An Autumn Spin II *Collect 8 Croissants (Bakery) *Collect 5 Coffee Cups (Bistro) *Collect 2 Coffee Beans (Coffee Shop) An Autumn Spin III *Collect 3 Flashlights (Ask friends) *Collect 2 Radars (Electronics Plant - Mouse, Keyboard, Web Camera, Phone, Laptop, Monitor, Tablet, Motherboard) *Collect 5 Maps of the Stars (Stationery shop) An Autumn Spin IV *Collect 8 Aqualungs (Shoe Shop) *Collect 8 Nightvision (Subway Station) *Grow 16 Crops of Yellow Pepper (Farm - 4h) An Autumn Spin V *Collect 4 Lumps of Sugar (Candy Factory – Toffee Apple - 4h) *Collect 3 Textooks (Bookshop) *Collect 10 Throw Blankets (Colonial House) An Autumn Spin VI *Collect 4 Picnic Baskets (Family Restaurant) *Collect 8 Smoothies (Convenience Store) *Collect 6 Sandwiches (Pub) |-|Levels 50-69= sc-an-autumn-spin-level2-1.PNG|An Autumn Spin 1 sc-an-autumn-spin-level2-2.PNG|An Autumn Spin 2 sc-an-autumn-spin-level2-3.PNG|An Autumn Spin 3 sc-an-autumn-spin-level2-4.PNG|An Autumn Spin 4 sc-an-autumn-spin-level2-5.PNG|An Autumn Spin 5 sc-an-autumn-spin-level2-6.PNG|An Autumn Spin 6 An Autumn Spin I *Collect 27 Lots of Wool (Textile Factory - 10m) *Collect 5 Dresses (Tailor's Workshop - 1½h - can use items from inventory) *Collect 5 Sneakers (Upgraded Shoe Shop) An Autumn Spin II *Collect 10 Baguettes (Upgraded Bakery) *Collect 8 Pizza Slices (Pizza house) *Collect 10 Tins of Beans (Upgraded Summer House) An Autumn Spin III *Collect 8 Flashlights (Ask friends) *Collect 3 Strong Ropes (Kindergarten) *Collect 5 Walkie-talkies (Shopping Center) An Autumn Spin IV *Collect 1 UV Lamp (Bowling Alley) *Collect 6 Spyglasses (Villa with a Pool, Villa - drop 1 to 5 items each time) *Grow 80 Crops of Yellow Pepper (Farm - 4h) An Autumn Spin V *Collect 7 Lumps of Sugar (Candy Factory – Toffee Apple - 4h) *Collect 8 Textooks (Bookshop) *Collect 8 Hand Mirrors (Cosmetics Boutique) An Autumn Spin VI *Grow 9 Crops of Grapes (Fruit Farm - 18h) *Collect 35 Smoothies (Convenience Store) *Collect 10 Orchids (Upgraded Flower Kiosk) |-|Levels 70+= sc-an-autumn-spin-level3-1.PNG|An Autumn Spin 1 sc-an-autumn-spin-level3-2.PNG|An Autumn Spin 2 sc-an-autumn-spin-level3-3.PNG|An Autumn Spin 3 sc-an-autumn-spin-level3-4.PNG|An Autumn Spin 4 sc-an-autumn-spin-level3-5.PNG|An Autumn Spin 5 sc-an-autumn-spin-level3-6.PNG|An Autumn Spin 6 An Autumn Spin I *Produce 60 Lots of Wool (Textile Factory - 10m) *Collect 5 Dresses (Tailor's Workshop - 1½h - can use items from inventory) *Collect 15 Party Crockeries (Upgraded Colonial House) An Autumn Spin II *Collect 25 Baguettes (Upgraded Bakery) *Collect 9 Pizza Slices (Pizza House) *Collect 35 Tins of Beans (Upgraded Summer House) An Autumn Spin III *Collect 10 Flashlights (Ask friends) *Collect 16 Travel Cards (Upgraded Subway Station) *Collect 10 Walkie-talkies (Shopping Center) An Autumn Spin IV *Collect 5 UV Lamps (Bowling Alley) *Collect 12 Spyglasses (Villa with a Pool, Villa - drop 1 to 5 items each time) *Collect 10 Bavarian Sausages (Upgraded German House) An Autumn Spin V *Collect 8 Lumps of Sugar (Candy Factory – Toffee Apple - 4h) *Collect 4 Portable Speakers (Upgraded Hostel) *Collect 8 Hand Mirrors (Cosmetics Boutique) An Autumn Spin VI *Grow 9 Сrops of Grapes (Fruit Farm - 18h) *Collect 10 Hot Dogs (Upgraded Convenience Store) *Collect 15 Orchids (Upgraded Flower Kiosk) (this was changed from the original) by BlackRoseShelli - 17:21, September 6, 2018 (UTC) (with the help of 2 wonderful Mayors!) Category:Split Level Quest Category:Season Change Quest Category:Special Quests